Amor a diferentes angulos
by anachan1996
Summary: En esta historia vemos como cada unos de los personajes ven el amor a diferentes puntos de vista entre Grell y William
1. Capitulo 1: Grell Sutcliff

Amor a diferentes angulos.

**Grell Sutcliff…**

Todos los días me levantó tarde, día a día me pregunto si tu amor me correspondera en algun momento, la verdad es triste pensar y tener este tipo de pensamientos, muestro algo que no soy en realidad o simplemente soy yo con temor, el engranaje de este misterio metiene al borde de la desesperación te amo, te deseo, te necesito, se que me amas pero que no deseas que lo sepa de una forma transendente, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Cuál es tu miedo? ¿A caso es que no deseas una vez que te me has entregado me enamore de ti por completo hasta que despues de nuestro amor me aya satisfacido me valla dejandote como perro? ¿A caso es eso? Si no lo es entonces ¿Qué?

Todos vemos el amor desde diferentes puntos de vista, diferentes angulos,¿Pero tu desde donde lo vez? Hoy me levante realmente tarde como siempre creo que eran alrededor de las 10:30 cuando de pronto alguien había llamado a mi puerta demonios "¿Quién demonios puede ser?" Me pregunte asi que tuve que levantarme de entre mis sabanas rojas, me dirigui hacia la puerta para ver quien era el que llamaba a mi puerta cuando cuando tome el picaporte para abrir mi sorpresa fue que eras "TU", si mi William pero… **-Wiil- **grite con tanta emosión y me abalanse a tu cuello para abrasarte con gran fuerza y darte un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo me detuviste con tus guadaña poniendola en medio, me pege en la frente a lo que tu me respondiste de muy mala gana **–Sutcliff eres un flojo ¿Qué hora crees que son?- **trate de explicarte que realmente no deseaba ir a trabajar que preferia descansar, me xcuse de mil maneras para que me crelleras pero cada una de mis apelaciones eran negativas las rechazabas como cuando te decia que fueramos a cenar o que salieras conmigo una vez a la semana, mis intentos eran envanos pero aun asi no me creite te enojaste más me tomaste del cabello y me dijiste de una manera muy fria **–No entiendes tu posicion ¿Quieres morir?- **yo al contrario no te dije nada realmente te veias muy molesto me pregunto si viste a Sebas-chan, para ti es un promiscuo y una alimaña pero ¿Sabes? Sebas-chan es muy bueno para dar celos, realmente me fascina cuando estas celoso y piensas que soy detu propiedad y me alejas de el amenazandolo con tu mirada tan fria, por dentro siento que te estoy traicionando pero en lo mas profundo de mi ser se que si no lo hago no podre tener alguna parte de ti, tu forma de ser es tan fria y temible, no se que aprte de ti me atrae el ser un masoquista es lo mas logico ante todo, pero no seria toda la explicasión que podria tener esto, eres mi jaula, ¿Por qué me mantienes en extasis? Pero si estoy perdido es por ese cuerpo helado y esos frios ojos que me mantienen prisionero en tu ser, ante el comentario que hiciste ni me importo, pero ante mi indiferenca me lanzaste muy bruscamente **–Eres un tonto, irreponsable…Shinigami promiscuo- **Esta vez estaba vestido con mi pijama, era un short rojo acompañado de una camisa blanca depronto seti como una mano se introduccia de bajo de mi short, era una mano que queria permiso para entrar a mi parte trasera, por primera vez me senti violado, no nos engañemos ha sido mas de una vez en que William se pone celoso, se molesta con las personas que se acercan a mi, que sucederia si se entera de la relación que tuve con Eric, inmediatamente senti como una dedo se introducia en mi entrata, fue doloroso, era verdad que me encantaba el dolor cuando lo haciamo, pero eso era cuando los dos lo deseabamos, ahora no se si es el quien lo desea o simplemente esta molesto por algo que ocurrio hace un rato, de inmediato senti que me ahogaba era dos dedos que estaban dentro de mi boca me estabas exitando al maximo, "¿Qué es lo que tramas?" es lo que me pregunto, empiezas a desabotonar mi camisa y el short me lo sacas a la fuerza comienzas a torturarme lentamente, tocas mis pezones, los rozas y jugeteas con ellos, los lames y mordisqueas, suelto gritos de dolor y de placer a la vez, mi cuerpo esta ardiento fuertemente, mi cuerpo esta sudoroso el calor es intenso siento como recorre todo mi ser, mi alma esta gadeando mi cuerpo esta temblando, estas dentro de mi y tus embestidas son cada vez mas fuertes, de repente comienzo a sentir en mi entrepierna algo que recorre, me doy cuenta que es sangre, me duele ya no es placer lo que siento, realmente me duele, me vez y te detienes te impactas, mis ojos estas sollozos **-¿Estas bien?- **fue tu pregunta, a la cual yo asenti diciendo que si con la cabeza, con tus manos calientes rozaste mi rostro tomaste mi barbilla y la alsaste un poco para luego acercarte a mis labios me diste un beso tierno y apasionado, luego se convirtio en una beso mas grande lleno de lujuria pero con amor, se tranmitia mis sentimientos hacia ti, estaba realmente feliz, realmente me estabas tocando con esas manos tuyas que siempre me golpeaban cuando te molestabas, era raro que me tocaras con amor sin embargo ¿Cuál es tu molestia? ¿Por qué me amenasazte diciendo si quiero morir? ¿Qué habia ocurrido? Todas estas preguntas me atormentan realmente no se que esta pasando siento como si estuvieras acercandote y luego alejandote de mi sin decir nada ¿Qué es lo que deseas relamente de mi? ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? Despues de que himos el amor durante un buen rato me dijiste que me metiera a bañar, la cual te hice caso, cuando salir ya no estabas, solo yacía una flor roja con ezpinas en la mesa con una pequeña nota la cual decia _**–"Te vere en el trabajo no faltes si no deseas tener horas extras no remuneradas"- **_Es increible que despues de averlo echo solo dejes eso, bueno en realidad no era tan malo me habías dejado una bella flor roja, una de las mejores flores y las mas hermosas para mi gusto, es fascinante como me conoces, sabes todo de mi, todo al menos lo de Eric no, y yo tambien se todo de ti, al menos eso es lo que pienso no creo que me ocultes nada ¿Sierto? Al poco rato medi prisa me cambie y me aregle para ir a la Sede de Shinigamis, cuando llege el primero en resivirme fue Ronald quien de inmediato al verme me dijo de manera tierna e inocente como el niño que es **–Sempai ¿Por qué llego tan tarde? a caso ¿William-sensei le hizo algo?- **se rasco la nuca a lo cual yo respondi **–Me quede dormida Ronny, no tienes que preocuparte pero dime ¿Por qué dices que si William me hizo algo? ¿A caso sucedió algo?- **Al ver la reaccion de Ronald sabia que algo habia sucedido sin embargo este se escuso diciendome** –Losiento Grell-sempai pero tengo que ir a trabajar a lo mejor en el almuerzo tengo tiempo y te lo explico- **de inmediato salio corriendo la verdad no entendia que fue lo que sucedió, bueno en realidad no entendia nada desde que habia despertado, no tuve mas opsción y camine hasta llegar al despacho de mi amado, realmente me impacte, Alan estaba llorando y sonrojado, me acerque a el y lo tome por el hombro le pregunte con mucho cuidado **-¿Amor que tienes?- **pero este no contestaba, me estaba preocupando, el niño de cabellos castaños lloraba y su cara era de vergüenza, no entendia lo que estaba sucediendo de repente salio un Eric muy enojado del despacho de William, se me quedo viendo con una mirada de querer matarme **–Alan tranquilo no llores no es tu culpa-** Eric miro al chico acariciando su cabeza, de pronto Alan porfin me habia volteado a ver, su cara estaba a un más sonrrojado **–Alan…¿Qué sucede?- **le pregunte mientras rosaba su mejilla para secar las lagrimas que caian **–Grell-sempai- **Sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados, le vi compasivamente, mi corazón latia a gran ritmo, algo extraño estaba sucediendo de eso estaba seguro, sin duda alguna no dejaria de pensar en ello no asta saber lo que estaba sucediendo **–Cariño ¿Que sucede?- **le volvi a preguntar pero el joven no me contestaba, de pronto Alan susurro **–En verdad lo siento Grell-sempai- **Eric lo tomo del hombro y le ayudo a pararse yo simplemente me quede mirando como se alejaban por el pasillo, de pronto un furioso William salio del despacho **–¡Sutcliff!- **al parecer William estaba impactado al verme, se me hace sorprendente "¿Qué habia pasado entre Eric y William? ¿a caso fue otra riña entre ustedes dos?" Era lo unico que pensaba realmente, no endentia en verdad que era lo que sucedia, sin embargo solo vi que extendiste tu mano con unos papeles, yo los tome y le di una hojeada rapida, me di cuenta que era una nueva misión, no podia creerlo ¿Qu estaba sucediendo? William nunca me confiaria este tipo de misiones, siempre me daba a las prostitutas, como juzgar el alma de un Shinigami, realmente era duro para mi, nunca habia juzgado el alma de uno de mi clan, no pude rehusarme eran ordenes de William mi dulce Jefe, ya casi llegaba la hora para juzgar el alma de mi compañero, el moriria bajo las garras de un demonio, no podria hacer nada, invoque mi Death Scythe y se lo clave en el pecho, inmediatamente comenzo a correr el cimatografic record de mi compañero, veia toda su vida como Shinigami, el estaba enamorado de "MI" entonces ¿Porque no dijo nada? Era verdad yo siempre dije que no me interesaban los mocosos como él, entonces se mantuvo alejado de mi por eso, es doloroso ver como sufria en los mas profundo de su ser, era verdad que los Shinigamis no debemos mostrar ninguna emosción al juzgar el alma de quien fueramos responsables, pero era inevitable llorar, era lo mismo que yo sufria por William, mi labor habia concluido, cuando termine de cosechar el alma del subordinado, me fui a descansar, realmente me dolia no corresponderle al muchacho pero mi corazón y alma le pertenecian a William no sabia por que estaba enamorado de el pero le amaba, me encontraba en la cafeteria comiendo un poco de pastel con una taza de té de arandano algo amargo pero muy reconfortante para mi, de pronto Ronal llego con una sonrisa coqueta como siempre, paresia que habia conquistado a otra secretaria del despacho **–¡Ronny!- **le grite desde mi lugar, el de inmediato reacciono, pero no me hizo caso **-¡Ronny!- **le volvi a gritar, pero no me hizo caso, realmente me moleste haci que me levante de mi lugar y me dirigui a el…

De pronto alguien me sostuvo del hombre, me asuste y voltie, cuando me di cuenta era William, ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué no le vi entrar al comedor? **–William- **lo dije un un susurro de miedo y de agonia **-¿Qué haces aquí?- **le pregunte pero no resivi ninguna respuesta, me sostuvo de una manera muy brusca de la mano y me empezoa jalonear hasta llegar a su despacho, cuando llegamos abrio la puerta y me lanzo con gran fuerza al sofá **-¿Qué te pasa William? ¿Ahora que echo?- **estaba realmente molesta ¿Qué se pretendia? ¡A caso no sabe que una dama debe ser tratada de la mejor manera!, de pronto mi mejilla comenzó a arder se sentdia caliente, William me habia abofeteado **–Eres una ramera- **fue lo que escuche antes de que me abrazara con tan gran fuerza, mi hombro se estaba humedeciendo, estaba llorando ¿Por qué? No lo comprendia yo simplemente axcedi a su abrazo** -¿Por qué no me lo contaste?-** fue lo que el susurro a mi oido…**-¿Qué?-**respondi sin saber nada, era verdad no entendia lo que el decia desde la mañana se comportaba de manera extraña, Ronald no me decia nada, Eric estaba enojado conmigo, Alan me pedia disculpas, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué habia echo esta vez? **-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tuviste un romance con Eric?- **¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabia? ¿Quién se lo habia dicho? ¿Eric? ¡No! El no pudo ser incluso me habia amenazado para que no dijera absolutamente nada, ¿Entonces? ¿Quién? **-¿Quién te lo dijo?- **le conteste lo mas tranquila posible, pero mi voz estaba entrecortada **–Alan- **tuve quedar un suspiro debi averlo adivinado pero no fui capas, ahora comprendia porque Alan lloraba con gran intencidad y la insistencia de que lo perdonara, tambien entendia el enojo de Eric hacia mi, pero Ronald ¿Por qué la preocupacion**? –No te lo dije por miedo a como hibas a reaccionar-** eso fue lo que conteste, era verdad que tenia miedo a su reaccion **-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- **le pregunte mientras acariziaba su melena corta **–Desde en la mañana, Xnox estaba hablando con Humphries acerca de su romance de hace tiempo- **estaba impacatada **-¿Entonces por que no reaccionaste a ello? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?-** queria saber la verdad en la mañana estaba enojado pero no me dijo nada de lo que pensaba, Alan solo pedia disculpas, Eric me veia furioso, Ronald me preguntaba si estaba bien **–Intente controlarme, fuy a tu casa hoy en la mañana, pero al verte no pude controlarme y comenze a tocarte de forma agresiva, cuando me retire de tu casa pense que alomejor el trabajo me mantendria alejado de eso, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, realmente me molesta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste con el? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿A caso ya no confias en mi? ¿No somos amigos? – **Ante tantas preguntas no pude contestarlas simplemente conteste lo mas sincero posible **–Te amo- **fue lo unico que pudo salir de mis labios, era verdad que te amaba, pero si tuve un romance con Eric fue porque no sabia que es lo que querias, que es lo que pensabas de mi, no sabia nada, eran indiferente y lo sigues siendo, alce tu rostro y me quede mirando fijamente a tus ojos a lo cual yo conteste **–Siempre regresare a ti- **estaba feliz de que me amaras, me di cuenta que tus ojos habian parado de llorar, te acercaste a mi y comenzaste a besarme tiernamente acostandome en el sofá, sentia como todo tu amor; todo tu ser recorria mi cuerpo pero mi cabeza nunca se dejara de preguntar ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas de mi? ¿En verdad me amas?...


	2. Chapter 2: William T Spears

**Perdon si es mas corto pero espero lo disfruten jaja si es mas corto es porque …porque ..porque William es un hombre de pocas palabras…..jajaja la verdad no se me ocurre que decir pero espero lo disfruten **

**William T. Spears**

Como siempre me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a la sede de Shinigamis,mi vida cae en una vida monotoma, aburrida y descuidada en sierta forma, como de costumbre me levante a las 6:00 para meterme a bañar, el baño ni siquiera lo pude disfrutar tengo demasiado trabajo y tengo que llegar temprano, rapidamente tome una taza de te no lo disfrute tampoco "Mierdad" es lo que pense al no poder disfrutar mi vida, me di prisa para llegar, todo hiba tranquilo ya eran las 8:00 cuando me encontraba en mi ofcina revisando todo el papeleo, ¡Woh! Realmente es demaciado, creo que me dara jaqueca, otra vez, una pequeña maña que tengo de acomodar mis lentes con mi guadaña, de pronto escucho un pequeño ruido, a lo lejos se escuchaba unos tacones, la puerta de mi ofcina se abrio suabemente eras tu, si mi pesadilla Grell Sutcliff.

-Will… amor- te adentraste con una pequeña bandeja de comida –Te he traido la comida- cerraste concuidado la puerta

-¿Qué?- yo conteste –Tan tarde es- dije sin voltear a verte, realmente estaba ocupado ni noscion del tiempo, no crei que fuera tan tarde ya -¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las tres de la tarde amor- exclamaste mientras colocabas la charola de comida en mi escritorio

-Ok- fue lo único que te dije, mientras tu, te acercaste a mi te abalanzaste a mi cuello y me abrazaste –Sutcliff ¡Quitate!- te dije serio, pero no hacias caso -¡Sutcliff!- volvi a repetir pero ahora molesto –Sutcliff- grite

-Will ¿Me amas?- susurraste a mi oido -¿Me amas?- volvias a repetir instantaneamente

-¿Por qué la pregunta Grell?- no te hacia caso simplemente escuchaba lo que decias

-¿Me amas?- lo volviste a repetir pero ahora sentia mi hombro humedo, estabas llorando ¿Por qué? –Dime que me amas-

-Sutcliff ¡Porfavor!- te avente -¡Basta!- fue lo que dije al impactarme que estabas en el suelo con tus manos en los ojos, te cubrias todo el rostro

-William ¿Por qué eres tan frio conmigo?- sollozabas cada vez mas

-¡Gr….Grell!- intente acercarme a ti, pero ¿Qué me sucede? Te lo habia dicho antes ¿No? Solo eramos amigos, ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me siento destrozado por dentro? Tus ojos se ven irritados, te vez triste de pronto escucho que dices –"Sebastian por lo menos desea mi alma… tu ni eso deseas"-

Mi cuarpo se llena de ira, me molesta lo que dices, "MALDITA ALIMAÑA", es lo que pienso de ese demonio, invoco mi guadaña y te golpeo en la cara con el, sales volando y te estrellas contra el sofa ¿Cómo diablos llegaste hasta alla? ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe que te di?No me importa eso es lo que querias ¿Verdad? ¿Quérias que me molestara? Lo obtuviste, me molesta que nombres a esa alimaña delante de mi, te tocas tu rostro un poco de sangre sale de tus labios, me acerco a ti y te tomo por los cabellos, te miro fijamente -¿No entiendes?- es lo que te pregunto, una vez mas te lanzo, pero ahora te pegas contra la pared, tus lentes tan presciados salen volando, tus ojos se ven tristes, tienes tus labios heridos, te sujeto de las muñecas con la mano izquierda, comienzo a quitarte los pantalones bruscamente, te arrebato tu camisa, me doy ceunta que tienes unos calzones rojos con un prescioso encaje, me provocan, me da ira y rabia a la vez, es verdad que siempre los usas para mi, pero ahora no se que es lo que en verdad pienso, te los quito bruscamente, tomo con fuerza tu miembro lo comienzo a masajear, gritos de placer salen de tu boca

-¡Wi….Will!¡No!- dices desesperadamente

No te hago caso, lo froto de arriba hacia abajo, de pronto saco de mi pantalon un pañuelo, te amarraro las muñecas, intentas safarte y no te dejo, sigo juganto con tu miembro y con mi lengua juego con tus pezones rosados

-¡Will!- se escucha una voz llena de extasis, ahora tomo tus piernas y las recuerto en las mias, introdusco tres dedos a la fuerza, siento como tu entrepierna se escurre de sangre, apenas puedes susurrar

-¿No puedes ser mas gentil?- te miro tus brazos estan en tu pecho, tus ojos estan sollozos, se ve como las lagrimas caen lentamente en tus mejillas, no me importa, no se lo que me sucede, la ira se apodera de mi ser, abro mi pantalon y saco mi miembro, no tengo compasción de lo que estoy haciendo, lo meto bruscamente en tu cavidad, es estrecho y calido,te comienzó a enbestir bruscamente, tu gimes cada vez mas, escucho algo, alguien se acerca ¿Quién es?, alguien toca a la puerta y digo fuertemente

-LARGO- lo digo muy enojado

-Pero Sempai- era Ronald quien interrumpia

-LARGO HE DICHO- no dices nada y te vas, sigo en lo que estaba, te veo, tu entrepierna esta cubierta de sangre, tus ojos estan irritados, tus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar, de inmediato reacciono, te dejo, me alejo de ti, tu cuerpo esta latimado por mi, no te quejas ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de mi? ¿Cómo? Me doy prisa y me visto, voy a mi escritorio y saco un pequeño botiquin, comienzó a curar tus heridas, te desamarro, estas completamente desnudo, tu cuerpo sudoroso y lastimado, me abrazas y susurras a mi oido

-Por ti daria mi vida- Me lleno de ira y de felicidad, aun teniendo la fuerza de poderme matarme no lo haces, sigues a mi lado, termino de curarte, te vistes y te vas sin antes darme un beso y decirme –"TE AMO"- me duele el pecho, te veo alejandote lentamente, es una dimensión de dolor en mi corazón, te vaz, te vaz como mis palomas blancas, esas palomas que tanto amo, pero se que regresaras a mi, me duele el pecho, una lagrima brota de mi ojo izquierdo y comienza a correr la mejilla, se siente caliente, me dirijo a mi escritorio y sigo con mi trabajo. Llega la noche y quiero irme a disculpar contigo, preparo una rosas rojas con espinaz asi como tanto te gustan, me dirijo a tu ofcina, escucho alguien en tu despacho, me detengo a escuchar quien es…

-Sempai… le amo- fue lo que escuche –Sem…- ¿Qué?

-Eres un niño inpertinente- escucho que lo interrumpes, me llena de ira, lo que escucho, eres de mi propiedad, eres mi y de nadie mas como se atreven acercarse a ti ¿Quién es? No me detengo abro la puerta con brutalidad me doy cuenta que es un estudiante que apenas reencarno hace 1 año, sigue en la academia, tu le das clases, es un subordinado tuyo, Samuel Kroth 2 año apenas paso de año, segundo año clase F uno de los grupos que pocos alumnos tiene, Samuel Kroth, ya lo habia visto anteriormente insinundose, siempre con esa mirada, veo que te esta sujetando ala fuerza con las manos, sostiene tus muñecas, me llena de ira, mientras una de sus manos sostiene tus muñecas otra esta debajo de tu camisa, a lado hay una botella, tu cara esta roja , tus piernas esta temblando, te tambaleas y te desmayas, aprovecho el momento para atacar al niño ¿Qué se pretendia tocandote?, me acerco lentamente, mi mirada se fija en la suya, tu yaces en el suelo, mientras yo tomo del cuello al mocoso, lo ahorco lentamente, me toma con ambas manos

-De….de….dejeme- no puede hablar, mi ira me domina

-¿Qué haces aquí?- mi mirada se fija cada vez mas en el, no me respondes –Si no quieres que te mate…¡Dime!-

-Usted no le presta la suficiente antención a sempai…. El no merece algo como usted- me lo dices a la ligera, eso me molesta ¿Quién te crees? Veo la botellas que esta en el escritorio de Grell, lo tomo y lo empiezo a olfatear me doy cuenta por que el comportamiento de Sutcliff

-Lo droogaste maldito…- aviento con fuerza la botella, se rompe en mil cachos –Dices que no meresco el amor de el- apunto a la parca rojiza que estaba en el suelo –Pero tu lo drogas para hacerlo tuyo- comienzo a bufar –Si dices que no lo meresco y tu haces este tipo de cosas, no me imagino que persona merece el amor de el- lo agarro con fuerza y lo lanzo contra la pared, le miro fijamente y convoco mi guadaña, me acerco a ese incredulo y te lo acerco a la clavicula –Maldito incredulo- mi furia es mas grande.

-Por favor- me dices suplicantemente -¡No me mate!- Tus ojos se venllenos de suplica, el miedo te consume, mi mirada se fija en ti, la ira que siento es mas grande, "No vales la pena matar" eso es lo que pienso

-¡No te matare! Pero la pagaras muy caro…¡LARGATE"- te tomo de la corbata y de lanzó, caes una vez mas al suelo y sales corriendo como puedas, dejo mi guadaña a un lado y me dirijo a Grell, se ve rojo, esta ardiendo en fiebre ¿Qué clase de droga utilizo? Ese mocoso, te tomo en mis brazos y me dirijo a mi casa lo mas rapido posible, te mueves mucho ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas teniendo una pesadilla? ¿Qué pasa? No lo entiendo, cuando llego a mi departamento te recuesto en mi cama, tomo una tina llena de agua y un trapo, lo mojo y exprimo lo pongo en tu frente para bajar tu fiebre, lo logro, se te baja la fiebre, tu color esta en su tono normal, me alivia mi corazón deja de latir rapidamente, realmente me preocupa, ahora es necesario que descanses, te veo , te vez indefenso, cansado y casi lastimado, si no me doy cuenta quien sabe que sucedera, doy gracias por que estas bien, maldito mocoso me pertenceses eres mio, mio y solo mio, tendre que cuidarte mas, no puedo dejar de vigilarte, eres mio, te amo, me pertences solo ami, te veo me enamoras mas ¿Por qué me enamore de ti? No lo se pero eres dulce, lindo y tierno, no puedo dejar de vigilarte, te miro un poco mas y me acerco a ti y te doy un beso en la frente te cobijo y apago la lampara me alejo y siento como me agarras de la muñeca, me vez y susurras

-No te vallas porfavor- te miro fijamente mi corazón late fuertemente

-No me ire- te contesto y me acuesto aun lado tuyo, te abrazo y me quedo dormido junto ati, ahora entiendo todo, no puedo decirte te amo porque me da miedo que me dejes por eso te dejo en un extasis para mantenerte conmigo esa es la verdad, una realidad conla cual siempre podre estar contigo, desde este punto puedo verlo todo.


End file.
